An Angel's Grace
by Speak-4-Those-Who-Can't
Summary: Dean is finally living a normal life of a human. No more monsters, no more hunts, no more nothing. He was glad but deep down he misses someone. Someone he thought he wouldn't be praying back into his life after what he said to the angel
1. A New Life

Dean: *pulls up into a driveway next to a white house. His expression serious and emotionless as he turns off Baby and gets out of her. Looking around people are walking down the sidewalks, kids are playing, cars are carefully driving by. Life is the word he thinks as he goes over to the house and up the wooden porch and inside the empty house. Furniture covered by white sheets walls a white/baby blue color. The kitchen a dark purple color from what he saw. He cringes at the place but sighs* 'no turning back, now' *he walked around the place, seeing where everything is. A staircase leading upstairs but he doesn't feel like going up yet. The place is a good size. Not too large or too small. A good 2 story place. Lost in thought he didn't hear a quiet knock much less the floors creaking tell someone set their hand on his shoulder did he jumped and pulled out a knife*

?: whoa whoa whoa! *her hands raising in the air* easy I didn't mean to startle you... *her heart hammering in her chest*

Dean: Jesus *pulls down the knife* don't scare me like that. I could've killed you *using his big brother voice*

?: I see that and again I'm so sorry. I saw you pulled up and I thought I come over and say hi

Dean: pulled up?

?: *nods* I live next to you, I'm Candace *holds out her hand*

Dean: *looks at her and her hand before shaking it* Dean

Candace: *smiles lightly* Dean

Dean: *he looked at her and for a while. She was beautiful. Sure he says that a lot but she was different. A beautiful black woman with green/blue eyes. She was gorgeous and his heart tightens as a certain man with blue eyes comes to his vision and soon pulls his hand away* well think you for the scare, Candace

Candace: again, I'm sorry about that...umm...how would you like to come over? For a house welcoming party? I can invite the neighborhood and we all can chat and party a bit

Dean: as much as I want to I'm not really a people person

Candace: well...it can be just us then...if you want

Dean: *looks around before at her* I have nothing better to do so sure

Candace: great! See you at 8?

Dean: sounds like a date

Candace: *chuckles* see ya Dean *walking out*

Dean: see ya *sits on the couch and sighs* you still got it


	2. Dinner Date

Dean: *just getting out of the shower before he looked into the mirror and his stomach turns into knots as he nearly forgotten about their bond. He stood there barely able to breathe as he heard himself and him. Yelling and screaming. Before hearing what he said before leaving*

*flashback*

 _Dean: I wish I never met you, Cas! You helped us with nothing ever since you returned!_

 _Cas: but Dean_

 _Dean: *punches him in the face* YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD CAS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US? HIDING EVERYTHING?_

 _Cas: *he looked like a kicked puppy as blood oozes from his nose* Dean I'm sorry-_

 _Dean: save it *his voice venom as he walks by him* I'm done, I'm leaving_

 _Cas: Dean_ please _!_

 _Dean: *looks back at him as he wished he didn't*_

 _Cas: *tears streaming down from his broken blue eyes* please I'm trying to keep you and Sam safe_

 _Dean: *he wanted to hold the angel, to say sorry. But this is WAS his friend and right now he knows Sam will take care of himself with Gabriel and now Cas watching over him* take care of Sammy for me *he turned back around and left. Ignoring his heart dying and the quiet sobs and a plea from Cas*_

*end of flashback*

Dean: *he blinked a few times as his eyes burned with the unshed tears. He left the bathroom and got ready*

*7:45*

Candace: *putting a dish of roasted chicken on the table before hearing her door, knocking* coming! *tucking a loose strand of hair before walking over to the door and opens it* Dean

Dean: *smiles at her* a bit early but I hope that's okay

Candace: of course come in. Just actually finished dinner *walking into the kitchen* I've made plenty so eat your heart out

Dean: *follows her, looking around* smells good, what did you make?

Candace: whatever I had. I made pot roasted chicken, some green bean casuals (not sure if that's how you spell it), mash potatoes, and other stuff. I'm now making pie

Dean: *nearly drools at the mention of pie* what kind of pie

Candace: cherry, apple, blueberry. I didn't know which you liked so I just grabbed all three

Dean: *sits down feeling a bit ashamed* you didn't have to do that

Candace: well I felt like I had to. You look lost and a bit uncomfortable so I thought I do my best to make you be more at home

Dean: *his eyes softens as he thinks about everyone. Mostly Cas and how upset he was when he left. He just sighed* trust me this is better than "home"

Candace: *she just stares at him. Whether to question him or not* okay. Well as those bake dig in *she smiled*

Dean: *looks around* anything to drink?

Candace: umm *blushes lightly* actually I bought some red wine. Hope that's okay

Dean: not a drinker?

Candace: I don't drink that much. A cup of two...maybe 10

Dean: *kind of laughs* wow, well thank you again for all of this

Candace: you're welcome *her eyes shines*


	3. Darkest Night

Chapter Text

Dean: *just finished his shower and needed some sleep or he will collapse. His house suddenly feels cold and off but he ignores it. Nothing can get in, nothing can get out. Even though done hunting he still doesn't trust anyone. His stomach turn to knots as he feels unwelcome. Something's not right and right now he feels like a kid. Scared and alone. He turns on the bedroom lights and heads straight to the bed and lays down. Covering himself up, but again something isn't right and the feeling is getting stronger as his stomach cramps up. He's still and stiff and near anxiety of what it could be. Soft digging of nails at his door makes him flinch and looked over to see long, sticklike fingers clawing at the bottom of the door, heavily panting. Dean's heart dropped as he looked around for his gun but he looked back, and soon he was a child. His hid his head under the blankets as he noticed that thing was gone. His heart hammers, not sure what to do. Soon he hears something colliding with the door and he realized the thing was trying to get in. He starts feeling for a hidden postal as he stopped breathing. The thing started to make clicking noises. Now petrified and his mind went blank, the last thing he did was pray. He prayed for any angel to help him. The thing started to turn the nob and Dean was near hysterical as he didn't know what to do. He doesn't know what thing is after him, all he knows it's not a good thing and it wants him. He prayed harder, pleading to anyone to save him at this point. And that he was sorry, and he was alone, and right now near a "fucking" heart attack. All of the sudden he hears the thing screeching out and he thought he was dead. But he heard footsteps running along with nails hitting the floor. Someone is saving him, and he pulled back the covers, grabbed his rifle at the foot of his bed and presses up against the door, listening. Whistling and whipping sounds, as well as a nail to metal, comes from the living room. To Dean, his "savior" was silenced but light. He sounded a little girly but the person fighting this thing is like feathers. Cas the name so foreign to his lips as he missed the puppy of an angel and his brother. Remembering where he was he listened. But nothing. Silence as dead as the night. He waits but nothing. To numb and still near his "heart attack" he stuffed the bottom of the door and locked it. Grabbed the covers and covered up while sitting on the floor. Still listening, still hoping it was his angel that saved him*


	4. Friday Night Plans

Dean: *tired and not paying attention runs into Candace* sorry...

Candace: *gives him a small smile* rough night?

Dean: *memories of last made his stomach filled with butterflies and holds onto the wall* you can say that

Candace: *sighs* I'm not dragging your ass home, Dean. Hey, I know. I'm free Friday. Maybe you can I can go to the bar and get a drink? Forget the world, our problems, and let it be you and me *pressing her body against his with a certain look in them*

Dean: *smiles* well okay. How can I deny your offer?

Candace: you can't now come on. You need a lot of things and maybe you can sleep well

Dean: *sighs* wish it was Friday now *wants to get out of shopping*

Candace: behave and you can come over for dinner and pie

Dean: then what the hell are we waiting for *dragging her*

Candace: *laughing out* Dean you are a mysterious man. Do I have to worry you only like me for my pie?

Dean: well I like you too *looking back at her* you're different from anyone else

Candace: *blushes deeply* well I'm sure you say that to a lot of women

Dean: yeah but I met what I said. You really are different and I feel like if I wanted to if I told you my lifestyle. You won't look at me like I'm some crazy fucker who needs to be locked up or see a priest

Candace: *her eyes soften and kiss him. There's no more words to say anymore*

Dean: *holds her close, his heart hammering slightly*

Candace: *pulls away slightly* you better not use me or I'll send my brothers after you

Dean: *chuckles nervously* no, not this time

Candace: *smirks* okay *kisses his cheek*

Dean: still going to get that pie, right?

Candace: *scuffs and playfully slaps him* yes

Dean: sweet *starts walking, not noticing his arm around her waist, holding her close*

Candace: *lays her head on his shoulder, letting him as he looks like he'll kill anyone if she separates from him*


	5. I'm Here

Dean: *humming to a song while getting ready. In torn up jeans and short sleeve shirts. He looked up and his eyes went wide before quickly turning around* C- *nothing there. Nobody there owning baby blue eyes. He mood turns as he sighs* 'Sam, Cas. I miss you guys so much' *he turns back around and feels that unwanted feeling again. Decides he had enough, he grabbed a pistol and his jacket and left*

Candace: *drying her hair while jamming out to her radio. Thinking of putting it in a tight braid before hearing a knock at the door* come in!

Dean: hey...sorry if early

Candace: it's fine, just doing my hair *starts brushing her hair* what happened to you? Looks like you'd seen a ghost

Dean: *forces to lightly laugh* in a way

Candace: I wouldn't be surprised with this town

Dean: the town?

Candace: yeah, years ago a war broke out and millions of people died. Good and bad. Since then this town was marked as the most haunted place. But it doesn't stop us from living here And starting our lives *starts braiding her hair. Honey color mixed with black. Forming a strip*

Dean: so...what do people do about it?

Candace: pray, it's all you can do *faces him* if something is bothering you, Dean, just tell me. You're more than welcome to stay here

Dean: how about we leave now and enjoy the night longer

Candace: you're avoiding but if that's what makes you comfortable fine *grabs her fur coat and walks out*

Dean: it's not avoiding, it's I don't want to talk about it as it doesn't matter and want to spend more time with you *walking with her to his car*

Candace: cute but you're hiding something and you are afraid to tell me or show that side of yourself to me as you think I will be afraid or wouldn't understand. It's okay to feel uncertain and even angry but knows I'm not the enemy. I'm here Dean. Just trust me okay?

Dean: *just stares at her* I can't *gets in the car*

Candace: I don't want you to *said to herself as she gets in*


End file.
